theonepurefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of all Quotes
"I'm not naive! I have seen women around you. How they fall for your charms, all of your charms..." - Melania to Arcturus Black "A true man does what he wills, not what he must." - Melania Macmillan to Arcturus Black "Every man's a piece to start with, and every maid as well. Even some who think they are players. Melania, for one. She thinks herself sly, but in truth she is utterly predictable. Her strength rests on her beauty, birth, and riches. Only the first of those is truly her own, and it will soon desert her." - Eugenia Jenkins "Being powerful is like being a lady. If you have to tell people you are, you aren't." - Arcturus Black to Lucretia Prewett "It's better to be a lion for one day, than a sheep for all of your life!" - Arcturus Black to Hesper Gamp "Can we both agree that duels are dumb and immature?" - Arcturus Black to Angelica Reyne "It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on." - Arcturus Black to Orion Black "I know that he can do it. Greatness lies in him. But he has to remember from here on in: History has its eyes on him." - Sirius Phineas Black to Hesper Gamp "I need you to become the man you were always meant to be. Not next year, not tomorrow. Now!" - Phineas Nigellus Black to Arcturus Black "Men say Arcturus never smiles, but he smiled when he wed your mother, and when Tuft made him Hand. When he slaughtered the Reynes, the Aurors claimed he smiled then, and he smiled at your birth, Orion, I saw with my own eyes." - Pollux Black to Orion Black "Heaven forbid someone whisper: He's part of some scheme! Your enemy whispers, so you have to scream!" - Melania Macmillan "I love that woman. I love her more than sharks love blood." - Arcturus Black about Eugenia in his journal "What I see in you is a woman I admire, which doesn't happen often." - Wilhelmina Tuft "A Lion does not ask permission before he eats a zebra. Lions cannot talk and zebras will not listen." - Eugenia Jenkins to Arcturus Black "You don't ever let your opponent walk all over you. If you're getting attacked you fight back!" - Eugenia Jenkins to Harold Minchum "Every man's a piece to start with, and every maid as well. Even some who think they are players. Melania, for one. She thinks herself sly, but in truth she is utterly predictable. Her strength rests on her beauty, birth, and riches. Only the first of those is truly her own, and it will soon desert her." - Eugenia Jenkins about Melania Macmillan "Your words will disappear. Your house will disappear. Your name will disappear. All memory of you will disappear." - Arcturus Black to Aaron Reyne "Show them how it feels to lose what they love." - Dorea Potter to Arcturus Black "The more people you love, the weaker you are." - Cygnus II Black to Pollux Black "Everyone who isn't us is an enemy." - Hesper Gamp to Lycoris Black "You're just a soldier, aren't you? You take your orders and carry on." - Phineas Nigellus Black to Cygnus II Black "What good is power when you can't protect the ones you love?" - Regulus I Black "Love is a poison. A sweet poison, yes. But it will kill you all the same." - Cygnus II Black "You're angry. Sometimes anger makes people do unfortunate things." "Sometimes fear makes them do unfortunate things. I'll go with anger." - Sirius II Black and Cygnus II Black "Given the opportunity, what do we do to the ones who've hurt the ones we love?" - Dorea Potter "Perhaps I was wrong to distrust you." "Distrusting me was the wisest thing you did ever since you set a foot through the Ministry's doors." - Hermione Granger and Elladora Rosier "I don't distrust you because you are a woman. I distrust you because you are not as smart as you think you are." - Cygnus III Black to Bellatrix Lestrange "Do you know what legacy means? It's what you pass down to your children and your children's children. It's what remains of you when you are gone." - Pollux Black to Cygnus III and Alphard Black "I'm in this world a little while longer. To defend the Blacks. To defend my blood!" - Cygnus II Black "The freedom to make my own mistakes was all I ever wanted." - Marius Black "When enough people make false promises words stop having any meaning." - Sirius II Black "After all we're nothing more or less than what we choose to reveal." - Lycoris Black "The gift of a good liar is making people thing you're a bad liar." - Regulus I Black "Of all the things I hold in high regard... rules are not one of them." - Cassiopeia Black "Your happiness isn't my concern. Not now. Not ever." - Elladora Rosier to Evan Rosier Unsorted "Look at me. Look at my face. It'll be the last thing you'll see before you die!" "Love no one, but you're children. On that front a mother has no choice." "What we don't know is usually what gets us killed." "The past is the past. The future is all that's worth discussing." "You guessed it: I still hate children." - Phineas Nigellus Black "Behind every great man is a woman with blood on her hands."